User blog:Jorvin18/Super Smash Learning Blocks Ultimate - Jorvin
bandicam 2019-04-22 04-31-19-678.jpg bandicam 2019-04-22 20-56-23-544.jpg|The Logo Moveset Entrance - Comment: jorvin will jump out of a comment Specials Netural Special - Element: Jorvin will use one of these following elements Fire Ice Magic Grass jorvin cant move and he's invincible while the elements aren't The End Will Move if - it uses 3 attacks the elements get attacked Up Special - Rocket: Jorvin will turn into a rocket and fly up for 10 seconds i wont reccomend doing this on a platform near the lace where you get koed When jorvin hits something he will go into free fall and gets damaged when crashed yes you can recover Down Special - Splash: Jorvin will jump into a small pool damaging anyone near to it the pool will dissapear afer 10 secs Side Special - REEEE!: Jorvin will scream about like 5 miles. damaging anyone in the soundwave Used above will luanch you up good for recovering Attacks Netural Attack - Headbutts and punches and kicks when pressing b too much Dash Attack - Jorvin will use a swond and dash through opponents Edge Attack - Will do a spin dash Smash Attacks Up Smash - Jorvin will summon clones of himself coming from the ground and attack and dissapear Down Smash - Headbutts left and right for 5 secs Side Smash - Jorvin will fall and drop an bomb left/right that explodes Tilts Up Tilt - Jorvin will pluck a patch of grass with coins coming out (going upwards) Side Tilt - Jorvin will Slash his sword sideways Down Tilt - Jorvin will groundpuound... yeah. Grab Attacks Grab - will simply grabb the opponent with 1 hand Pummel - Jorvin will punch with his other hand Down Throw - will throw the opponent down dealing 11% damage Forward Throw - like mario spins around and throws the opponent (mario is my favorite mario character) Back Throw - Like mario again Spins around three times then throws his opponent backwards. It is similar to when Mario grabs Bowser by the tail, and then swings him around in an attempt to throw into the bombs in Super Mario 64. While a very slow throw, he can damage other characters with the character he is swinging around. This is by far Jorvin's strongest throw and its knockback scaling is high enough to KO as low as 111% at the ledge, and at 179% from the center. While powerful for a throw, it is very slow, making it very easy to DI, limiting its KO potential. It is also Jorvin's most damaging throw. Up throw - yes even his up throw is the same as mario's Teather Grab - will use a grappling hook Aerials Netural - Explodes literally Forward - Slashes the opponent Back - Uses a cannon and shoot forward Down- uses a cannon again and shoot up Up - will put a spike hat on for 8 seconds before removing it Final Smash - Jump Off A Cliff jorvin will kick the opponent off a cliif into a bridge into house into a portal that leaves you in a lava pool Taunts Netural - Thumbs up and looks at the player Side - Will sleep for 5 secs before waking up Up - will Turn metal and turn back to normal Down - Like mario becomes big and shrinks Alternate Palettes bandicam 2019-04-22 19-43-10-368.jpg Victory Theme and Animations Theme is below * Animation 1 - claps literrally. * Animation 2 - He is in his rocket form and flys away from the screen * Animation 3 - Grabs A Sword and slashes evereywhere K.OS Normal K.Os - Will Scream Agh Dang It or I Failed! Star K.O - Will Screm I ALSO NEVER KNEW HOW TO READ! Screen - bandicam 2019-04-22 19-57-48-012.jpg Category:Blog posts